Dear friend help me, I've fallen for the sea
by tarien en' ohta
Summary: HIATUS--All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be." I agree, but what happens when the sea falls for you? Dear friend help me, I've fallen for the sea...the story of our favorite Captain's daughter. ON HIATUS!
1. Jacqueline's Introduction

Dear friend, I don't know how to begin this. It has been years since I wrote a letter. You must be near death by now and I apologize for making you wait.

As I said, I don't know where to begin. So I will start with a short description of my background and hope that the passage of some time will help.

I love the sea. Even though it has taken everything in this world away from me, I still love it. It's the worst kind of relationship you can imagine.

It's abusive, destructive, ardent, desperate, passionate, jealous, caring, soothing, chaotic, painful, mortifying, revitalizing, and a gift. To shorten all of that to one word: Perfect.

What no one knows, though, is that the sea itself loves me. No, not Calypso, but someone very much like her.

You see Calypso decided after her sojourn in humanity that she needed a partner. Someone she could trust to control the seas with her. She found a soul that was eager and willing. A soul that was calm, powerful, and predictable, yet chaotic and surprising just below the surface. This soul belongs to a man. A man that was once human. Was recently human. A man that died at sea defending a woman he loved.

This woman loved him as a friend and grieved for him, but she never shared his devotion. She loved another. A man with a touch of destiny. Their son was my best friend. He loved me, and I love him, but we were never more than brother and sister to each other.

His father ferries the souls between worlds. Mine plundered cities and ships, drank rum, and bed (as he refers to them) salty wenches.

His mother was the daughter of a royal governor and Queen of the Brethren Court. Mine was a pirate every bit as despicable and wonderful as my father.

William was raised with proper manners and excellent teachers. I was raised with men so far away from being gentlemen it was amusing and taught to fight, cheat, and lie better than anyone.

He fell in love with a gentleman's daughter and suffered the monotony of land-life.

I fell in love with a god and suffered the chaos of the sea.

He died defending his family.

William Turner was my best friend. His mother, Elizabeth, was my guide. His father, William, was my silent protector. His grandfather, Bootstrap, was my friend.

Jack Sparrow was my father and hero. Mr. Gibbs was my confidante and friend. Barbossa was my teacher. Captain Teague was my anchor. Pintel and Ragetti were my childhood protectors and adulthood guard dogs. Mr. Cotton's parrot and Jack the monkey were my loyal pets.

Calypso became the mother I never had.

Her partner became the love of my life. He led me to immortality and helped me save the world from certain unscrupulous men, bent on following in the footsteps of Cutler Beckett.

Pirates may be the bane of society, but we are not the worst people on this planet.

A great captain once said, "All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

But what happens when the sea is drawn to a woman?

Hopefully, you've figured out who Calypso's partner is by now. At this point in time, of which I have plenty to spend, I cannot speak his name.

We are separated by more than just land. Pride is a powerful influence on even gods. He doesn't know that I'm telling you this story. He would kill you if he found out.

For the tale I'm about to tell you, is not the ramblings of rum induced stupor. No, this story is our journey through hell. This story is about the weakness of a god.

This story, my dear friend, is my story.

The story of Jacqueline Anna-Maria Sparrow.

Please read on, dear friend. I know I should have written to you years ago, but was unable to until now. My next letter will be posted soon. If this falls into the hands of my friend's children, please read. Someone must know my story.

Yours truly,

Captain Jacqueline Sparrow

Queen of the fifth Brethren Court

Princess of the Seas

Guardian of the Fountain of Youth


	2. Meeting the Gods and Jacqueline's Duty

Dear friend, I have resolved on a starting point and have also received word that you passed on nearly six years ago. It is no matter, for now my dear friend is whoever finds these letters and reads them.

First off, call me Cap'n Jackie. I know it's not very creative, but it has been my nickname since childhood.

My father, clever though he may have been, was not the type of person to turn to when in need of a baby name. He decided on Jacqueline so that it would be obvious I was his daughter and Anna-Maria was my mother's name. I have dark caramel-colored skin, black hair down to my waist, brown eyes that turn black with strong emotion, my mother's quick temper, and my father's insatiable thirst for life and rum.

Sorry, I got off track. I'll begin at the point when I first met Calypso and James.

30 years earlier

"Jackie! Jackie! Jacqueline Anna-Ma…"

I jumped out of the crows nest and swung down a rope to the deck.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs?"

"Blessed Mother! Lass you scared me. The Cap'n wants to see ye in his cabin. You'd best hurry; he seems in a right foul mood this mornin'."

"Are we still sailing towards Tortuga?"

"Yes, me old bones are leaving ye when we arrive. It be time for me on dry land."

"You know I'll be missing you Mr. Gibbs, you're one of the few crew members I can tolerate."

"Aye, I do know that child. But hurry yourself now; else the Cap'n'll have my head."

I flashed him a smile and bounded off towards the _Pearl's_ cabin. Thanks to my mother's brief sojourn on the ship in the months before I was born, most of the major repairs had been made. I'd forced my father to keep the ship in order with my, as he called it, "constant bellyaching."

The _Pearl's_ crew was largely the same as it had been for the past 19 years. Pintel, Ragetti, Mr. Gibbs, and William had all been there since before my birth. I opened the door to my father's cabin and found someone there I rarely saw.

"Uncle Will what are you doing here?"

Will Turner, his wife, Elizabeth, and my father all sat at the table.

"Jackie, you've grown at least a foot since I last saw you."

I laughed at him.

"Uncle Will, the last time you saw me was six months ago when you had to collect the soul of that Gentleman Jocard."

"Ah, yes, I remember now. He passed his Piece of Eight along to you didn't he? I always knew the man had a soft spot for you."

"Well he was my uncle. Anna-Maria was his sister. And now both your son and I are Pirate Lords without ships and crews."

My father stood up and walked to his window. I sensed his discomfort and looked at him. He was tense. Elizabeth wasn't speaking, which was unusual, and even Will's responses seemed slightly tense.

Father's shoulders dropped and the door opened. My best friend, William, stepped in and hugged his parents. Father sighed and brought attention to himself.

"What's wrong Cap'n?"

He turned at the sound of William's voice. Taking a brief glance at me, he answered.

"William, Tortuga is less than a day away. You and Jackie here are going ashore with Mr. Gibbs and your parents."

I stood up.

"Why?"

Suddenly, all the random movement my father usually made stopped. He stood completely still and stared past me. Elizabeth and Will followed his gaze and tensed. William and I whipped around.

Standing there was a voodoo woman. I didn't know who she was, but you could feel the power radiating off her.

"Jack, were you tryin' to keep de child away from me? You know what her destiny requires. If you send her ashore he will follow."

"Father what is she talking about? Who is she?"

The woman's eyes focused on me. She smiled and stepped towards me.

"Child, you are de Guardian. De protector. Don' tell me dat Jack didn' tell you about your destiny."

"I won't then."

She chuckled then glared at my father.

"Jack, Anna-Maria was charged with a task, one every generation of her family had fulfilled. Now it's her daughter's turn. Gentleman Jocard knew not what he did, making her a Pirate Lord. I am restored. The Brethren Court will never control the sea again."

"Calypso, we don't want to control the sea. I've made sure that all thoughts of capturing you are stamped out."

"Ah, Elizabeth, the first Queen of the Brethren Court. You'd best be landin' soon. Take your son back to England. I cannot control his actions."

"Calypso, who is this 'he' you keep talking about?"

"Shouldn't you be on the _Dutchman_ William?"

"Yes, I should, but you didn't answer my question."

Calypso made to answer, when a man stepped through the wall next to her. He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen and he carried himself with so much confidence that it almost frightened me. I heard Elizabeth gasp, father stumbled, and Uncle Will blubbered. Next thing I knew, Elizabeth was on her feet and walking towards the man.

"James, is that you? I saw you die. How are you here? I saw you die."

Uncle Will wrapped his arms around his wife and William grabbed my hand. The mysterious James' eyes flicked to our hands and he scowled, before turning back to Elizabeth.

"Calypso gave me half her power. She saved my soul from oblivion and made me a god."

My father stepped up beside me.

"Now why would you do something like that your godessness?"

"I told you Jack, the Brethren Court will never control the seas again."

"So you split your power to prevent capture. I like it. It's simple."

"Sparrow, I've come to collect the guardian. Where is she?"

"Ah, Commodore, you're referring to my daughter. Well, she's standing right there, but I'd love to see you try to take her off this ship."

I turned my head to look at my father. I couldn't understand why he'd let me go so easily. I released William's hand and placed mine on my sword, the other was already placed on the dagger hidden up my sleeve.

"Madame, would you please come with me, I'd like to get this over wi…"

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. No. I'm not listening to some pompous, overbearing, idiot who calls himself a god."

He smiled at me and I cringed inwardly.

"Calypso, do I have your permission to do whatever it takes to get her off the ship."

"Yes, I must speak with the rest of them."

Before I could react, the man grabbed my arm and I felt a tugging on my stomach. I closed my eyes. I opened them when I felt the hand release my arm. We were standing on an island.

"Why am I here?"

"You have a job to do. I am here to ensure that it is done properly."

I looked askance at him and drew my sword slightly.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"I can guarantee that I'm a much better swordsman than you, young woman."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You forget that I grew up with pirates. I don't think you could beat me in a duel if your godhood depended on it."

My sword was at his neck before he could react.

"I must say that you are much more controlled than your father. But if you would pay attention, you'd see that I've already killed you."

I looked down to find his sword at my stomach. My eyes slowly traveled back up to his face where I found him smirking at me.

"That was not a look any lady should bestow upon a gentleman."

"Again," I pulled my sword away and stepped back, "I'm a pirate. Not a lady."

"I am very much aware of this, young woman."

"Quit calling me that. My name is Cap'n Jackie."

"Very well."

I swung my sword at him and he parried. We fought for hours, neither of us gaining or losing any ground. I had to appreciate the skill he showed, but was confident that I was winning. I finally knocked him onto the ground by kicking him and pressed my sword into his neck, drawing blood in the process.

"Well it appears that a god can bleed. Oh and your guarantee just went to the locker."

He looked up at me and I saw something other than anger flash in his eyes. I pulled my sword away and stood back. He leapt up off the ground and stared at me. There was no anger written anywhere on his face.

"What is that look for?"

His face instantly hardened and the soft look turned to a glare.

"Nothing. Now, will you listen to me, I have other duties to perform."

I sat down on a nearby stump and crossed my arms.

"Good. Your family, specifically the women in your family, have always been the guardians of the Fountain of Youth."

I drew in a breath. My father had been looking for the fountain for nearly four years before I was born. When I was eight, we stopped at port in England and Elizabeth and William joined the crew. William was three years my senior, but we were instant friends. I remember finding my father and Elizabeth arguing those first few months over whether we should continue looking for the fountain or not. Since then, my father had only told me snippets of his search for the fountain. The story seemed to end when he found my mother again, considering they'd been lovers before he lost the _Pearl_ to Uncle Hector.

"That would be the same Fountain of Youth that your father was searching for when he found your mother. She, as its guardian, led him away from this island and instead of returning; she fell in love and had you. Unfortunately, she died in childbirth, so the Fountain has been without a guardian for 23 years. Now it is your turn to take her place."

"I have to stay on this island and guard a Fountain. Please tell me there's rum."

"Rum is a vile drink. I should hope that a beautiful woman like yourself would understand the harmful effects of the liquid."

"I am my father's daughter. The only thing I love more than my family and friends is rum. And the only thing I love more than rum is myself. Oh, and who says I'm beautiful?"

His cheeks tinged pink.

"Is that a blush I detect your nibs?"

He glared at me and I smiled.

"It is not."

I kept on smiling and decided to mess with the all too human god in front of me. I stood up and slowly stepped towards him.

"I think it is," I circled around behind him as he stared straight ahead, "James."

The last word was whispered in his ear. He didn't move a muscle, but I could tell he was tense. Suddenly he whipped around and lowered his face to mine.

"It is not, wench."

I slapped him and went to do it again when he grabbed my wrists.

"Take me back to the _Pearl_ you slimy codpiece."

"Why, so you can forgo your duties and spend all your time with young Mr. Turner?"

"Yes, I refuse to be cooped up on this island for eternity. You can't force me to stay here."

"I can and will."

"Now I know why Elizabeth never loved you. You are an insufferable git. Just wait, James, I'll get off this island. One way or another, William's going to find me."

"I do not think he will. Calypso remained on the _Pearl_ to keep them from coming after you. The _Pearl_ will not be able to come within twenty miles of this island without being forced to change course. Besides, William is betrothed."

I glared at him. No one was supposed to know that William was betrothed. No one except Elizabeth, Uncle Will, Father and I.

"I know that. He isn't supposed to marry her for another two years, though."

"Is that jealousy I detect there, Sparrow?"

"No it's not; I just don't want to lose my brother to an idiot."

The grip on my wrists loosened.

"He's your brother is he?"

"Yes, that boy has been my brother since he set foot aboard the _Pearl_ fifteen years ago. Now who's jealous?"

He clenched my wrists again and pulled me closer to him.

"I am a god. Gods do not get jealous. Besides, for me to be jealous of him, that would require me to like you."

I smirked.

"I'm not the one calling me beautiful."

"Well, a god can appreciate beauty Sparrow. Would you rather I call you an insufferable wench?"

He released me and I drew my dagger. I pressed it against his cheek and backed him into a tree.

"If you ever touch me like that again, I can promise you'll regret it. Now disappear before I decide to gut you."

He smirked.

"Now Jackie, is that any way to talk to the man in charge of your well being on this island."

"Yes it is, because Calypso won't let me die. Now leave."

I stepped back. He mock bowed and disappeared. I sat back down on my stump and placed my head in my hands. I wanted to cry, but Sparrows don't cry. I started to weigh my options. I finally decided to explore the island and stood up. I turned around and found Calypso standing there.

"Child, did he do anything to harm you?"

"Nothing permanent."

"Good. I apologize for not escorting you here myself, but I couldn't delay him from de _Pearl_ for long. The reason he is so angry wit you is because he sees so much of Elizabeth in you. She broke him heart. It's over twenty years since I made him a god. Him haven't touched a woman, in anger or not, that entire time. I think he likes you."

"Well that's wonderful, because I'm not in the mood for a god to be in love with me. Just keep him away from me and everything will be perfect."

"I'll do me best, child."

"I'm surprised Calypso, from all the stories I've heard, you're not the nicest goddess."

"I try child, but you humans anger me quite badly."

"Sorry about that. But I have a question. Can I have some company? I know several women who'd love to stay on an island away from men for eternity. They'd love to stay here with me."

She considered it for a moment.

"Name dem."

"Jesmena, Giselle, Scarlett, Desmenina, and Samantha. All of them have daughters if you want to bring them too. I can guarantee that you won't regret making them guardians."

"You will need more dan de cave to house dem."

She waved her hand and a house appeared to my right.

"Dey'll be here by da mornin'"

"Thank you Calypso."

"You're welcome child. Go to sleep wit peace tonight."

I turned towards the house and took a few steps. Then I turned around with another question.

"Umm…Calypso, is it true that the _Pearl_ can't come anywhere near the island?"

"Yes, but I only did that because I couldn't have a bunch of pirates roaming my island."

"Understood, but I will see my family again someday right?"

"Someday child."

I did sleep with peace that night, but I didn't know that someone was watching me. Calypso was right about him. I'd made an impression and now he was out figure out what was wrong with him. He didn't understand that he liked me. All he knew was that he wanted to learn more about me.

I have to move again dear friend so my next letter won't arrive for a while. Until then I enclose a precious gift for you. Keep it safe and please commit my story to memory. Someone must know the truth.

Yours truly,

Captain Jacqueline Sparrow

Queen of the Brethren Court

Princess of the Seas

Guardian of the Fountain of Youth


	3. Time Passes, Family Dies

Dear friend,

I know it has been over a year since I last wrote to you. I apologize. However, I do want to thank you for reading these letters. An associate of mine has told me that you are a good person that reminds him a lot of my father. For that, I am thankful; my father is no longer alive to hear my tale. You will have to be his substitute.

Enough with my depressed babbling; I am sure you want to hear the story. I will begin five years after I left off. Nothing noteworthy happened between then. Nothing except my friendship with a certain god.

Twenty-five years earlier

I strolled casually down the beach, admiring what I had made out of this ugly spit of land in just five years. My friends and I had built the place into our own little paradise. I looked to my right and saw the only man ever allowed on the island. James Norrington.

After a year of his tormenting, I finally had Calypso lock us in a room and block his powers so that he could not leave. I made him sit down and talk to me. For almost an entire day, we talked. During that time, we figured out that we had a lot more in common than either of us thought.

"Norrington, don't you have other duties to tend to besides making sure we guardians are doin' our job?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. I had figured out, through various reports from Calypso and the girls; that he only smiled for me.

"Possibly, but none of them are as fun as this. Where else can I be beaten at everything and still feel great about it?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes; he chuckled at my response.

"You know full well that you let me win half the time. You are too much of a gentleman for your own good sometimes Norrington."

He stood next to me and we continued my path down the beach.

"If I was any less of a gentleman, you would have run me through with that sword by now."

"That is true. You are an insufferable git when you want to be. Oh, Marissa, Desmenina's daughter, came up with a perfect name for this place. How does the Isla de la eternidad sound to you?"

"It sounds perfect. I had almost lost hope with pirates. For all that, you pirates are clever; you are unimaginative when it comes to naming things."

I chuckled and punched his shoulder.

"That is not nice Norrington. I think I may have to take offense to that."

"That hurt and you should not take offense, it was sarcasm."

"Good, and don't tell me that hurt. You could not lie to me if your immortality depended on it."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, how wonderful. I cannot lie to a pirate wench."

"Since when am I a pirate wench? I thought I was a pirate lord."

"Well then you are a lordly pirate wench."

"I do try."

He started to retort when something caught his attention. Before I could ask what was the matter, he disappeared. I shrugged and continued walking down the beach.

I saw something shiny on the shore and bent to pick it up. Suddenly, I sensed movement behind me and drew my sword. I heard a pistol cock and stood up.

"What do we have here? A wench cast away on an island. How depressing, but look the wench has a weapon."

I spun around and pressed my sword into the man's neck. He was dressed in admiral's clothing and his white wig shone in the sun.

"I am no wench, trespasser. This is my island and you have made a mistake coming here."

"I do not believe I have, Jacqueline Sparrow."

The intense glare I had been giving him faltered for a split second.

"I do not know any Jacqueline Sparrow."

"You are a liar. Your father described you perfectly to me, although he did not fully describe your beauty."

"You have a gun pointed at my head, yet you are flattering me. How very odd."

He released the pistol's hammer and placed it in a holster at his waist. My sword did not leave his neck.

"How very odd indeed. My name is Admiral Damien Beckston; I am here to capture the Fountain of Youth and its guardian, Jacqueline Sparrow."

"I don't think that will be happenin' today. You could not get past my defenses even if you tried."

Movement behind the man caught my eye. Beckston started to turn, but I pressed the blade into his neck. Norrington stepped from the trees and came up behind Beckston. His hand snaked around Beckston's throat and I sheathed my sword.

"Damien Beckston, I thought you told me that your life's dream was to become a doctor. What happened to that?"

Norrington released him and Beckston spun around. His face was warped with surprise.

"You are dead. There is no way you can be alive. No one survived Beckett's venture. No one."

Norrington's face turned to stone. I knew he did not like to remember his betrayal and death. I stepped up to distract Beckston from Norrington. The thanks in his eyes warmed my heart. But that warmth was not something I wished to feel. I buried the feeling deep down and spoke.

"Plenty of people survived Beckett's venture. Nearly all of them were pirates like my father. What have you done to him?"

The man smiled at me and I cringed slightly.

"He is dead, along with most of the _Pearl's_ crew. They ran aground in Florida. I just happened to get there before anyone else and was able to question them."

I sank to the ground. My family was dead. Norrington regained his composure and grabbed Beckston's throat again.

"What of Elizabeth Turner and her son? Are they dead?"

"Elizabeth Turner died in Sparrow's arms. William Turner was not on board. He has been living with his wife in the Carolinas for the past three years."

Norrington let him go and turned to me.

"Jackie, you need to get up. I cannot take you off the island; you must go with Beckston. His ship is obviously very close and the only way you can leave the island is to steer a ship away. Once out on open waters call for Will."

I nodded and he lifted me off the ground. I pulled my pistol and pointed it at Beckston's head.

"Where's your ship?"

He made a move for his pistol, but I placed my other hand on my sword. He stopped.

"This way, but I would not expect a warm welcome when you arrive."

"Just walk you codpiece. I need to find out the truth. You are lying to me. Besides, you cannot kill me. Now move."

He started to walk down the beach in the way I had been headed earlier. I began to follow him when Norrington grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Everything will be alright Jackie, I promise."

I could not look him in the face, but managed a nod anyways. He tilted my face up to his and looked me in the eye.

"I promise."

He lowered his face and grazed his lips against mine. I was too surprised at first to react; but when he pulled me even closer to him, I deepened it and smiled when his hand tangled itself in my hair.

The sound of a throat clearing broke us apart. I spun around and pointed my pistol at Beckston.

"You. Move now, we are leaving. Calypso!"

The Goddess appeared beside me.

"I have to lead this scum away, can you alert the girls? Norrington has to do something for me."

"I know; de _Pearl_ ran aground last night. Your father was tryin' to get here for some reason. Go; find out what happened. I will tell de others."

She disappeared and I glanced back at Norrington, who smiled at me and disappeared. I sighed and pushed Beckston away from me. He stumbled and led me down the beach.

Amazingly, all of his men were waiting in the boat when we arrived. Calypso had scared them all away from the house. Beckston lied and told them that I would lead them in the right direction to find the Fountain. We rowed out to their ship and boarded. I warned Beckston that Calypso would place a curse on him should he, his ship, or any of his crew, ever return to the island. He glowered at me.

"I do not think you will be able to outrun my armada, Ms. Sparrow. My uncle will not even be able to protect you."

He had me placed in the brig and only allowed me on deck when he needed me to feed him information. We reached the open sea two days later; I happened to be on board, and called for Uncle Will to help me. The _Dutchman_ appeared and Will called over to me.

"Jackie, you need to get off that ship right now!"

I knocked every sailor in my way unconscious and jumped overboard. Bootstrap hauled me aboard the _Dutchman_ and I did not move off the deck. Uncle Will approached me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. We sailed away from Beckston's ship, the _Intrepid_ at full speed.

"Jackie, I could not save them. I even tried to get them to stay aboard the _Dutchman_. Beckston forced the _Pearl_ to run aground. He will go after William next, so we have to get you to the _Pearl_. I assume Calypso is watching the island in your absence, we will have to get Norrington to help us."

I nodded my approval and Will helped me to my feet. I walked over to the mast.

"James Norrington!"

He appeared next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Did you lead him away?"

I nodded my head.

"Good, his ship was the one that ran the _Pearl_ aground."

My reply was meek.

"I know. Norrington, I need you to send a storm after him. I have to repair the _Pearl_ and get to William before he does."

He wrapped his arms around me and I sank into them. He picked me up and Will approached us. I buried myself in his arms and allowed him to carry me below deck. Will opened a door and Norrington carried me inside a room. He sat down on a bed, but did not let me go.

"It will take us at least two days to get to Florida. Rest yourself until then Jackie; it will take all your strength to repair the ship."

"Thank you Uncle Will."

He smiled at me and closed the door. I looked up at Norrington. He was staring off into the air.

"Norrington, you can let me go. I promise I will be fine."

He looked down at me and I noticed that his normally dark brown eyes were cloudy gray. He blinked and they returned to their normal color.

"What did you say?"

"I said you can let me go. I promise I'll be fine."

"Oh, sorry."

He gently stood up and placed me on the bed. I pulled my knees up under my chin and stared at him. Never before had I felt so utterly confused by a man.

"Is there something on my face, Jackie?"

"No, I'm just confused by a few things."

"What would those be?"

"First, why did your eyes change color?"

"I was creating a hurricane to follow Beckston until I called it off, which I may not do at all. What else?"

"How do you know Beckston?"

He cringed and looked away from me. I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. That seemed to urge him on.

"He is my nephew. I have not seen him in nearly twenty years. He was only two when I left England. I thought he would stay away from the sea. It killed both of his parents and then me. I checked up on him discreetly every once in a while, but no one ever let me know what he was really up to. He is after the Fountain and its guardian. There is an old story that says if a man controls the guardian, he controls time."

"What do you mean he controls time?"

"He will be able to use you to channel the Fountain's power and send the both of you through time. The Fountain works by freezing you in a point of time. You will remain the same forever. Never changing, never dying. If you channel the power, however, then your soul travels to a different time period. Beckston would use that power to control the world."

"I'm not going to let that happen. Besides, he would need me to do it right? Not one of the girls. I'm the only blood guardian."

"Yes that is right. Now what was the other thing bothering you?"

I turned my face away and whispered my answer.

"What did you say?"

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He dropped his gaze and looked down at his hands. I studied his form while he remained silent. He had the same broad shoulders, dark brown hair, clean-shaven face, dark brown eyes, and strong arms and hands that I remembered from five years earlier.

I was nineteen when I met him. My mother had spent four years away from the Fountain. I had 23 years of absence to make up for on that island. He had been the only one in the past five years that really understood how I felt. Sure, I had my friends, but I didn't have those I cared for even more, my family. Now at 24 years old, I had lost a major chunk of my family and left my friends behind to save the rest.

His gaze met mine and I stopped thinking about the past. My mind suddenly switched to thinking about the warmth I always seemed to feel when he stared at me like he was now. It was like my stomach had just been set on fire. He took my hand off his shoulder and turned it palm up. I watched his face as he began to trace circles across it. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and his jaw was clenched as if he were nervous.

"Why did you kiss me back?"

My breath caught and I glanced away.

"I am not answering that question until you answer mine, Norrington."

"I couldn't let you board his ship, with the possibility of death, without letting you know I cared about you."

"How much do you care?"

His eyes shifted to the wall behind me.

"Norrington?"

No answer.

"James?"

His eyes snapped back to mine and bored holes in my head. It was the first time since the day we met that I'd called him James. I couldn't handle their intensity so I looked away.

"I love you. Now answer my question, why did you kiss me back?"

He started to reach for me. I pulled my hand away and wrapped my arms around my knees again. The truth was I did not know why I'd kissed him back. Something inside me made it seem like it was the best decision I'd ever made. My brain, however, was screaming that I was an idiot. I could not decide which voice to believe. Norrington cleared his throat and when I glanced at him, I could see the apprehension written all over his face.

"The truth is that I don't know why I did. Part of me is saying it was the smartest thing I have ever done; another part is telling me that I'm an idiot and that people like you and me don't mix."

"Is there a third opinion in there?"

My mind raced at the question. I dug deep into my thoughts and found that there was a third voice, except it was not yelling at me it was speaking calmly to me. I finally returned my gaze to his face.

"Yes, there is. That voice is telling me that I should ignore the other two and go with what my heart is telling me."

His face relaxed slightly and he leaned towards me.

"What is your heart telling you Jacqueline?"

He had never called me by my first name before. I didn't know how to respond. Hopelessly lost on what to say I decided to act instead. Doing exactly what my heart told me to, I crashed my lips against his and pushed him back on the bed.

He once told me that the clothes he wore were the clothes he wore during his exile. I had asked him if the way I saw them was the clean version they had started out as and he chuckled. Yes was his response. Now, those clothes were being removed from his body.

The jacket went first. As soon as it did, Norrington flipped us over and pulled away from me, his arms on either side of my head.

"What are you doing Jacqueline?"

"You know, I like it when you use my name like that."

I reached up to pull him back down, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Answer my question."

I leaned up and brought my face so close to his that our noses touched.

"Well, Norrington, I am doing exactly what my heart is telling me. And this is something that it has been telling me to do this for nearly four years. Now, do I have to reduce myself to seducing you or are you going to do follow the feelings running through you right now. I can see you want me Norrington; the look in your eyes says it all."

He drew in a breath and his lust-filled gaze turned into a glare. I closed my eyes and grazed my lips against his. Next thing I knew, his weight had disappeared from the bed. My eyes snapped open and I saw him standing by the door. I heard a lock click and he turned back towards me. The lust in his eyes had intensified. He lifted me up off the bed and pushed me against the wall.

"What will happen to us if we go any farther Jacqueline?"

His fingers traced along my jaw line and down my throat. My breath caught when they started to dance along my collarbone slowly inching lower and lower.

"Lots of things will happen to us James."

His eyes locked onto my half-closed ones.

"You know that you will belong to me and if I catch you with any other man, both of you will die."

"James, as much as I appreciate your jealousy, your devil-possessed fingers are driving me to insanity right now. So you need to stop them or do something else to distract me from their movements or I might go a little insane."

He smirked and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like the ones before; this one blew my mind away and all thought was banished. I wrapped one arm around his neck and used one hand to press his head against mine even more. He lifted me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He threw my weapons to the floor and his followed soon after. I let out a moan when his hands found their way up my shirt. He smirked against my lips and stroked my stomach lightly with those damned fingers of his. Suddenly, his lips left mine and attacked my throat. I closed my eyes and smiled.

Then, without warning, there was a knock at the door.

"Jackie, are you awake in there?"

It was Bootstrap. James froze and I slowly slid down the wall. He gazed into my eyes and for a split second, I thought about ignoring Bootstrap and pinning James against the wall. My brain overrode that thought and made me answer Bootstrap's call.

"I'm up Bootstrap, give me a second."

I pinned James up against the wall and kissed him hard. He quietly moaned his disapproval when I pulled away, but disappeared with his effects all the same. I smoothed my hair and shirt down and placed my weapons where I would have, had I actually been sleeping. Confident that I looked like I'd been sleeping I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Well that took long enough. I guess you were sleeping hard."

I smiled and let him walk in. He sat in a chair across from the bed and motioned for me to sit down.

"How are you holding up?"

I sank into the bed, just now noticing how comfortable it was. His question reverberated in my mind. I'd been so intent on James that I'd nearly forgotten why I was here. Both of us had been so upset that all of our other feelings for each other had surfaced to cover our pain. Damn our minds for doing that. My face contorted in anger.

"I'm doing fine Bootstrap. I just want to get rid of Beckston and be done with it. He will not get away with this so easily. How is Uncle Will doing?"

"William is doing better than you would think. He offered Elizabeth the chance to serve on the _Dutchman_, but she refused. She seemed almost happy to die, as if she knew something we didn't. Your father was holding her when we got there. Jack's last words were 'Tell Jackie she was right. She was right about the monsters.' What did he mean Jackie?"

For the first time in my life, I cried. My father used to tell me stories about his adventures when I was little. Once, he told me about how the kraken killed him and I said I felt bad for the beast. He asked me why and I said that it was just a poor creature that had been placed into slavery under a horrible man. I said that Cutler Beckett and all others like him were the real monsters. Father agreed, tucked me in, and blew out my candle. before he left, though, I said one more thing.

"The monsters will always come back somehow. Bad people always come back."

Father had never acknowledged that he heard that statement. Now, though, I knew he'd heard me. Beckston was truly going to pay for this. I would travel to the ends of the Earth to see him receive his comeuppance.

Bootstrap stood and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Jackie. Everything's alright."

I looked up at him and grinned, tears still flowing.

"Oh, yes, everything is perfectly alright. I have a plan to get rid of Beckston. We will summon the Brethren Court. William or I will be voted king and we will use that position to get rid of Beckston."

Bootstrap frowned and glanced at the end of the bed. I followed his gaze and noticed James' jacket lying there.

"Don't lose yourself to revenge Jackie. Remember the ones that love you, they will keep you anchored here."

He gave me a knowing look and squeezed my shoulder. I kept on looking at the jacket. Bootstraps words bounced around inside my head. I didn't even notice when he left, closing the door behind him. James appeared as soon as he left and locked the door again. He walked over to me and looked down at his jacket.

"I knew I left something behind."

His voice startled me out of my stupor and I turned my face towards him, tears silently flowing.

"Jacqueline, I made you a promise. Everything will be alright. Now, what are you going to do once you and William are on the _Pearl_?"

"We are going to summon the Brethren Court. First we will have to find Uncle Hector, but I have a good idea that he is in Florida, so I can probably retrieve him while I'm repairing the _Pearl_."

He nodded his head and drew me into his arms. His chin dropped onto my head and I pressed my face against his chest. My tears finally stopped and he placed me on the bed.

"Go to sleep Jacqueline. I am going to find Barbossa and have him waiting for you when you arrive at the _Pearl_."

He turned to pick up his jacket, but I grabbed his sleeve.

"No, you're not. You are going to stay with me while I sleep. Now lay down."

I dragged him down onto the bed with me and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and I stopped kissing him. I looked into his eyes and we just stared at each other for the longest time.

"Jacqueline, how do you plan on beating the armada? Damien will not be as easy to trick as Beckett."

I placed my head on his chest and he twirled a strand of my hair in his hand.

"Well, I have an idea. You won't like, though."

"What is it?"

"I'll seduce him, then bring him to the verge of death and have Will send him to the locker. He wouldn't be after the Fountain if he didn't fear death on some level."

He tensed for a second then tilted my face towards his.

"I will go along with this plan as long as you kill him before he touches you. Otherwise, I may lose my temper."

I nodded and he kissed my nose. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and dozed off.

That was the last peaceful night of sleep I have had to this day. Things changed over the next few weeks. James and I were tested mercilessly by fate.

Friend, the object I sent you is very dear to me. Please understand that the compass works. It just points to whatever you want most. Use it wisely and don't take it for granted. Many people know of its existence and they will do nearly anything to capture it. Only use it in the direst circumstances.

I must move yet again, but this time I will only move through time. He cannot follow me that way. I will send you another letter in the next few weeks.

Good luck with the compass and maybe I will come to see you soon.

Yours truly,

Captain Jacqueline Sparrow

Queen of the Brethren Court

Princess of the Seas

Guardian of the Fountain of Youth


	4. Old and New Friends

Dear friend,

I am writing to you from the past. A time so far back for me that I am watching my mother and father's first meeting. Everyone that knew both of them has always told me that I inherited their best. As I sit watching them fight now, I am inclined to agree with that sentiment, though, maybe not with the specific traits others believe in.

I apologize; I have gone off track once more. It is a curse of those who suffer immortality; we have too much time to contemplate things. Mindless dribble becomes a disturbing set of thoughts that plague the mind.

I'll begin this part of my story with my first and only night in Florida, on the search for Hector Barbossa. The port of Islamorada is a beautiful testament to Spanish colonization in the Caribbean. That night, though, the port was under siege from a hurricane, a very familiar hurricane.

--25 years earlier--

"Uncle Will, why won't this storm go away?"

"I'm not sure, but I can feel the anger behind it as though it were alive. Are you sure you addled Beckston's path well enough?"

"Aye, but he's a smart man, ye know. I wouldn't put it past him to have something up his sleeve."

In that very instant I realized exactly how Beckston had followed us. My eyes locked with Will's and lightning flashed all around us. With an almost unsettling silence descending around us, we both uttered one word.

"Compass."

Then the world exploded around us. Thunder shook the _Dutchman_ so hard that the topsail and crow's nest were ripped from the ship. Will and I didn't move, even as sailors scrambled to repair the ship, we stared at each other. Suddenly, a different noise broke our shock.

"Will, Jackie, Land!"

Bootstrap's shout startled me and with one final glance at my Uncle, I jumped ship. Normally, I'd have thought anyone, even a god, crazy to jump ship in the middle of a raging hurricane, but fear and rage propelled me towards the shore, preventing me from noticing anything. Without warning, the storm halted and James appeared in the water in front of me.

"Jacqueline, stop."

I ignored him and pushed my body harder, passing him easily as he swam to keep up with me. Instead of chasing me, he merely appeared in front of me once more. This time he blocked my path, arms extended, ready to catch me.

"Jacqueline! Stop!"

He wrapped his arms around me and held tight.

"What happened? Why is Will leading Beckston away from here? Why did you jump ship in a hurricane?"

My body shook with the force of my anger.

"He took it. The bastard not only destroyed my home, killed those I love, threatened more of my family, and endangered the lives of my friends and myself; he stole one of the few possessions of my father's that was always going to belong to me. Something that would remind me of him for all eternity."

"What did he take Jacqueline?"

"The compass. He violated my father's body to steal from him!"

As a sigh escaped from James' lips, I found myself standing outside a tavern underneath the now starry sky. I was sure that the anger in my eyes would keep all but the most bold from bothering me. James gently pushed me through the door and a hush fell over the room. I let my eyes scan the faces and clothes until I found what I was looking for: a battered feathered hat and a small monkey.

"Hector Barbossa, stand before your captain."

A man stood and, when he turned, a face older than I remembered greeted me with a yellow, toothy grin and dark, jaundiced eyes.

"No one has ever been my captain, least of all you or your father, Jacqueline Sparrow."

He walked towards me arms outstretched in a hug.

"How are ye my child?"

I backed away.

"No time for pleasantries, I need your help." I paused to glance around the room. "But I would prefer discussing this in a more private setting."

I pointed towards the door and a scowl crossed his haggard face. He moved towards the door and finally noticed James. He shot me a confused glare and I turned to escape it, striding out the door, not waiting for the two men to follow me.

When I finally turned around, I was at least three streets away from the tavern. Barbossa and James were right behind me, obviously waiting on me to stop walking. Jack jumped from shoulder to shoulder until he came to rest on top of my head, happily chirping in my ear. I ignored the undead monkey and focused my attention on Barbossa. He still held that confused glare.

"What has happened to ye lass? Did that stay on the island change ya from the lass I knew? Where's yer father?"

"The island did change me, Barbossa. More than I care to admit. As to my father, well you'll meet him in a place that can only be found on a map that no longer exists."

"Sparrow be dead? How?"

"Admiral Damien Beckston. He ran the _Pearl_ aground; Father and Elizabeth defended it until their last breaths. Both refused to join Will on the _Dutchman_. Now we have to salvage the _Pearl_ and find William in North Carolina. Then we summon the Brethren Court and destroy Beckston."

The glare remained, but this time I could see the empathy behind it.

"Lass, the Lords won't come. It was a miracle they came the last time we pirates faced a threat such as this."

"They will come. I'll hunt them all down if I must. But I need you to be with me Barbossa; I need you to cover my side when I need you to save my life. Can you do that for me, Uncle Hector?"

He stared at me for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally, he gave James a wary glance and then smiled at me.

"Aye child, I can do that. But who will sing the song? Only the condemned can perform the act."

I glimpsed James nodding at me out of the corner of my eye.

"I am going to sing the song. You need to leave with Norrington and repair the _Pearl_. I'll find you, go."

"How will the song work for you?"

"I am condemned to an eternity of being hunted by those who would seek to destroy the ones I love and the world. I believe I qualify."

He didn't say a word. Instead, he did something I'd never seen him do before in his life. Barbossa hugged me, and then disappeared with James. I reached up and allowed Jack to swing down my arm. He chirped in my face and squeezed my nose.

"I've missed you these past few years too my friend. Have you got the coin?"

He reached inside the vest he was wearing and withdrew a piece of Spanish gold.

"You know I don't need that piece little Jack. I need the other piece; I know you stole one from Beckett all those years ago."

He put the gold piece in his mouth and withdrew a second coin from his vest, this one silver.

"Thank ye, Jack."

I took the coin from his little fingers and began walking down the street. I followed my gut until I reached the beach. Thunder rumbled in the distance and I felt Jack squeeze my shoulder fearfully. The storm was returning. I watched the clouds gathering and glanced down at the coin in my hand.

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours, and by the Powers, where we will, we'll roam. Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high! Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die.

"Some are dead and some are alive, others sail on the sea. With keys to the cage and the devil to pay, we'll lay to Fiddler's Green. The bell has been raised from its watery grave, hear its sepulchral tone. A call to all. Pay heed the squall; turn your sails to home. Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high! Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!"

As I finished the song, the sound of shuffling feet reached my ears. I turned and found what appeared to be every pirate on the island standing before me. They all stared at me, different expressions and emotions gracing each face, until a grizzled captain approached me. When he spoke, a thick Irish brogue reached my ears.

"Why do ye sing the song Lass? What be it ya need the Court for?"

"To fight those that wish to destroy freedom for every man upon the seas, just as my father did before me."

"An' who would yer father be?"

A grin graced my lips.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, but don't expect him to make a dramatic and miraculous appearance. My father is dead."

"Sparrow is dead? How?"

"A man by the name of Admiral Damien Beckston killed him and the entire crew of the _Black Pearl_. None of those men are left alive. This has angered the Sea Gods; a Sparrow is always welcome on the sea."

"I see revenge in your eyes Lass. What makes you believe the Lairds will listen to ya?"

"I'm not going to give them any other option."

"How does that make ye any better than Beckston Lass?"

"I'm not massacring the innocent in a bid for power."

"Was the Queen on board when Beckston attacked Lass?"

"Aye, she was."

"Who else has joined ya?"

"Barbossa and the Sea Gods. They've agreed to help me completely. Will all of you do the same? Will every mother's son among you fight for the freedom you've enjoyed for so long? Some of you have before. Even if I am fueled by a revenge none have seen since Calypso herself, will you fight with me?"

The pirates shuffled uncertainly. Some were glancing warily between me and the captain. Most appeared eager to fight for anything. Finally, the captain spoke.

"Ye be a Sparrow, Lass. All pirates will stand with a Sparrow, no matter how much we hate them."

I let the relief show every where but my face.

"Good, prepare your ships men, spread the word. We'll lay to Fiddler's Green."

All of the pirates left at that, hurrying off towards the many ships docked down the shore. The unknown captain remained.

"What do you want sailor."

"Don'tcha play coy with an Irishman Lass, ye know I'm a captain. And you need a crew for the _Pearl_. I'll let ye borrow mine, provided we get safe passage and a cut o' the spoils o' course. Besides I knew yer parents. I know why Beckston is after you and your kin. He's already discovered the fountain hasn't he? That's what drug ye out here to Spanish Florida."

"Who are you?"

"Consider me a friend Lass, ye haven't got many left."

"Well then I guess you're my friend then. What is your name?"

"Captain Murphy MacNamara at yer service Lass. Oh and so ye know, I am a Pirate Laird. Capitan Chevalle passed his Piece of Eight on to me. After persuaded 'im wit' a sword, o' course."

"Is that so? I have two Pieces of Eight now, my father's and the Piece that belonged to Gentleman Jocard."

"Is it right fer me to guess that young Turner was entrusted with a Piece as well?"

"It is."

"Well that brings the total to five Pieces on one ship don't it?"

"Yes it does."

"You'll need help with the other Lairds, you know that right? Do ye even know who they are?"

"I do, Vallaneuva Jr., Mistress Chang, Samudra Sumbhajee, and Nawfal the Corsair."

"And with the exception of meself, all of the new Lairds are blood relatives of those yer father and Barbossa knew."

"Yes."

"Hmm…Interesting."

He turned and motioned for me to follow him.

"I do hope ye realize what're doin' callin' upon these Cap'ns."

"I do realize and I don't need some down-on-his-luck, irritating, presumptuous Irish, cutthroat Captain telling me what I do and do not know."

"No need to be rude Lass, I was just clearin' up my assessment of yer personality."

"Oh and what did you deduce about me?"

"That I better watch me back around ye Lass, somethin' tells me yer a right foul wench when threatened or angry. I'll be warnin' my crew about yer temper too. Just like yer mother ye are. Beautiful, quick-tempered, and deadly for pirates. I'm glad to be a necessary, if unwelcome friend to ye Lass."

The smirk on his face made me summon all the strength I had to keep from hitting him. He was right though, I needed every "friend" I could get. I followed him down the shore until we reached a rocky area. There, he turned once more. He held that same smirk and I heard badly disguised stumbling behind me. Faster than any of them could see, I drew my blades. One, was a gift from my father and had been with me since my first raid at age 13, the other, Cinniúint, was a gift from Will. It had killed three great men in its life: Will Turner, Davy Jones, and James Norrington.

I pressed my father's gift against MacNamara's throat and pointed the shinier, deadlier, more-distracting-to-drunken-pirates, beauty of a sword at the approaching pirates. MacNamara chuckled.

"Now, now, Lass, there be no need for that. This be my crew, well _our_ crew now. There be no need to attack the boys."

I gave the men surrounding me a wary glance and dropped both my swords to my sides. I didn't trust these men, so I didn't sheath my blades. MacNamara glanced at Cinniúint.

"That be a beautiful sword Lass, who gave it to ya?"

I glanced down at the blade I'd christened Destiny in Gaelic. Will had given it to me when it became obvious that his son was more interested in wenches than swords. I'd been "playing" with them since before I could walk. So while my blood-brother chased Governor's daughters around the many ports we stopped at, I took lessons from Uncle Will, my father, and Barbossa on how to properly handle the weapon. Eventually, William's lusty attitude wore off on me too. I would lure the brothers, and sometimes husbands, of the women William chased away from them so he could work his "magic" on their unsuspecting minds.

That train of thought suddenly made me realize exactly how much I missed William. It had been too long since I'd seen him.

"The man that both made and was murdered by this sword gave it to me as a gift several years ago."

"Now that doesn't make much sense Lass. If the man was dead how did he give ye the sword?"

I let a slight chuckle escape my icy façade.

"He's the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"The elder Turner? I thought he was unable to cross into our world except to ferry souls."

"Well, Will Turner has never been one to do _exactly_ what he's told. He bends the rules occasionally."

"I suppose that response will have to do for now. Boys say 'ello to Cap'n Jaqueline Sparrow, Jack's infamous daughter. How do ye feel 'bout helping 'er get revenge an' save all our sorry, godless souls?"

The crowd of pirates let out a cheer. One of the burlier pirates lumbered toward me, nearly pressing his neck against Cinniúint's tip. His deep voice startled me at first, but then I detected the contempt and anger underneath the baritone rumble.

"Yer _the_ Captain Jackie? Yer a bit shorter than I thought ye'd be, kinda like yer father. Short little man wasn't he? So sad to hear o' his passing. Now where's 'is precious _Pearl_, I haven't laid eyes on that beauty in a long time."

I smiled wickedly at the man and motioned for him to step forward. A lascivious grin instantly plastered itself on his face and he obliged. I pulled his face down level with mine by his chest hair.

"The _Pearl_ is and always will be mine. It is blacker than night itself. More fearsome than even the _Dutchman_. That ship was my father's and was ruled only by the sea herself before that. Do not doubt the rule of a Sparrow on that ship, or you will find yourself in someplace worse than the Locker."

I grabbed his chin with enough force to bruise and turned it toward the sea where the _Pearl_ sat just off shore. James and Barbossa were striding confidently towards us.

"That beauty is the _Black Pearl_, where _I_, Jacqueline Sparrow am captain. If any sail on this ship, they obey only my commands." I shoved him away from me and stared the others down, resting my glare on MacNamara's grinning face. "And none shall challenge me and think to live."

I turned to face the _Pearl _as James and Barbossa took their places on either side of me. The two of them had restored her to a beauty I'd never seen. James caught my admiring gaze and with a slight grin, I thanked him for bringing me home. His eyes reflected several different emotions, most of which I dared not think about for fear of where those thoughts would take me. MacNamara cleared his throat impatiently behind me and I turned to face the annoying Irishman.

"Why do ye have these men wit' ya Lass?"

"Barbossa is going to be acting as my first mate. The other is none of your concern."

"Bad things 'appened to yer father when Barbossa was 'is first mate. What makes ye think he won't betray ya?"

"Call it woman's intuition MacNamara."

"Aye, and as fer the other one, I know a couple when I see one. He's a brave man dealing wit' the likes of ye, Lass."

He grinned a gold and fuzzy smile then turned to his men before I could respond.

"Alright boys, we're workin' fer Sparrow now, so get yer sorry arses on that ship and get 'er ready to sail."

As the men ran towards the ship, MacNamara on their heels, I turned to my left.

"Barbossa, make sure those men don't destroy my home. We set sail the moment I step on board. I don't think MacNamara believes that I have divinity on my side."

Without another word, I stalked off down the beach. The moment I was sure I was alone, I fell down on the sand. I was overwhelmed with emotion, unable to comprehend anything. I stared incomprehensively at the reproaching storm. I felt James' presence before I saw him.

"Jacqueline, why are you here and not on the ship?"

I was unable to respond for a moment.

"I'm not quite sure. I feel as though what was left of my heart has finally left me. I feel empty, drained of everything that made me, _me._ I don't think I _can_ set foot on the _Pearl_. My family died on that ship." Tears threatened to choke me, for a moment. "My family is dead. They're dead James."

He dropped to the sand beside me and gathered into his arms.

"Jacqueline, your family is not dead. You still have the girls, William, you have friends all over this world." He paused long enough for me to look questioningly up at him. He stared straight into my eyes. "You have me."

I buried my head against his chest. The look in his eyes said too much. He placed his fingers under my chin and turned my face towards his. "As long as we live, Jacqueline, we, together, are all the family the other will ever need."

He kissed me then. Kissed me with more passion than I'd ever thought the man could possess. It wasn't until we began to be pelted with rain that I pulled away from James. I stood up and just looked down at him.

"We have to leave."

He nodded, then stood and wrapped his hand gently around my elbow. I closed my eyes as I felt the familiar tug and found myself on the deck of my home when I opened them.

--

That night was a warning. A forbearance of things to come. The compass Beckston stole now resides in the hidden drawer of the console table in your room, dear friend. Keep it there. No evil man like Beckston can ever possess it.

Keep it safe.

I will reveal my connection to your father in my next letter.

Sincerely,

Captain Jacqueline Sparrow

Queen of the Brethren Court  
Princess of the Seas  
Guardian of the Fountain of Youth


End file.
